<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dadan's Birthday Celebration by Ash_W1llow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195923">Dadan's Birthday Celebration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_W1llow/pseuds/Ash_W1llow'>Ash_W1llow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece Modern AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASL brothers being chaos entities as they do, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Brotherhood, Luffy Being Luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_W1llow/pseuds/Ash_W1llow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy, Ace and Sabo arrange a little party for Dadan's birthday. Of course, being the ASL brothers, there's no limit for the chaos that can ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece Modern AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dadan's Birthday Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let's play a game of 'can I muster the motivation to write 2 entire birthday fics in 2 days'!</p><p>Yaaaaaay.</p><p>Happy birthday to Dadan, though, of course!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Luffy! Wake up!"</p><p>Luffy's eyes opened as he was shaken awake. He rolled over to see Sabo, his eyes peeking over the railing of the top bunk. "It's so <em>early</em>," he complained. Luffy didn't actually know the time, but a quick glance at the clock on his desk confirmed his suspicions. "It's only six, lemme sleep!" The boy tried to go back to sleep, but his brother pulled the covers off of his bunk.</p><p>"Hurry up! It's Dadan's birthday, remember?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Luffy scrambled down the ladder and ran out into the living room, grabbing his hat from its hook. "Is Ace still asleep?"</p><p>Sabo nodded, following the boy into the living room. "I tried to wake him up, then gave up. He sleeps like a rock."</p><p>Luffy chuckled, heading into Ace's bedroom. "I'm gonna try, wish me luck!"</p><p>"Good luck, Lu! I'm gonna get the stuff ready for the cake!"</p><p>"Right!" Luffy entered Ace's room, where the man was, true to Sabo's word, still snoring under a mountain of pillows and blankets.</p><p>"Hey, Ace! Get up!"</p><p>Ace didn't stir, so Luffy got to work, pushing the pillows off of the bed. Only then did Ace wake up, glaring groggily at the boy. </p><p>"Sabo, I told you already-" The freckled man rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his blurry vision. "Luffy, that you?"</p><p>Luffy nodded, and dragged his brother out of bed by the arm. "Sabo says to get up, already."</p><p>Ace groaned, and was tugged off the bed and onto the floor, where he pulled a stray blanket over himself. "Isn't <em>dragging</em> me a little harsh?"</p><p>"Not for you! Now, get up!" Luffy continued to pull his older brother across his room and to the door.</p><p>"Fine, fine! I'm up!" Ace freed himself from the boy's grip and got to his feet, the blanket still around his shoulders.</p><p>"Finally!" Luffy grabbed Ace's hand and steered him to the living room.</p><p>Sabo was rooting around in a cupboard as his brothers appeared from Ace's room. "You finally got him up! Alright! Luffy, Ace, you guys help with the cake. I've already got the batter made, and the oven's ready. Ace, you pour the batter into the pans and put them in the oven for about half an hour. Use an oven mitt, be careful."</p><p>"Yes, Sir!" Ace mockingly saluted and started pouring batter into the two pans that his brother had set out.</p><p>"Luffy, you're on dish duty, then you can make the frosting when the cake's done."</p><p>"Can I-"</p><p>Sabo grinned and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Yeah, you can lick the spoon."</p><p>"Yes!" Luffy slid across the kitchen to the sink where measuring cups, spoons and mixing bowls were piled up, and started to scrub the bowls.</p><p>30 minutes passed in a flash, and Ace managed to get the cakes out of the oven and set them on the counter(without burning himself!).</p><p>"Let them cool before you take them out of the pan! Luffy, you can start on the frosting now." Sabo rummaged through a few drawers before placing a box of food coloring on the counter. "What color should we make it?"</p><p>Luffy hummed to himself before picking a small bottle labeled 'Orange' out of the box. "Orange, like Dadan's hair!"</p><p>"Good idea," Ace chimed in. "She'll like that!"</p><p>"Oooh, then we can write 'Happy Birthday' on top in white frosting!" Luffy was grinning as he started the mixer.</p><p>"I think I can do that, just save some in a separate container before you color it!" Sabo smiled, he enjoyed seeing his brother so happy. </p><p>The cakes were cooled by the time the frosting was finished, and the youngest of the brothers took delight in decorating the cake. Ace added orange slices on the sides, and when Sabo finished piping 'Happy Birthday' in cursive on top, the trio stepped back to admire their handiwork.</p><p>The cake was lopsided, the orange slices uneven, and even Sabo's cursive was somewhat sloppy. But to the brothers, it was perfect.</p><p>"It looks <em>great</em>!" Luffy jumped in the air, grabbing the spatula he'd used to frost the cake and licking the frosting off of it.</p><p>"It does," Ace agreed.</p><p>"Luffy, Sanji got us a box to hold that, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I put it on the hall table!"</p><p>"Perfect!" Sabo retrieved the brown, cardboard box from the hallway and set it on the table next to the cake. "We'll put it in there at the last minute. Ace, can you go grab her present?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll get it!" Ace jogged off into his bedroom, where they'd hidden Dadan's birthday gift, just in case. He returned with a small, flat, rectangular gift, wrapped in an orange-patterned paper.</p><p>"We gotta be at Dadan's in an hour or so," Sabo thought aloud, "and it takes about half an hour to walk there. We should start getting ready to go now."</p><p>"Right!" Luffy ran off to his room to get dressed, and Ace and Sabo retreated to their own rooms as well.</p><p>A few minutes later, they had regrouped in the living room, each brother wearing their respective hats. Ace wore a red t-shirt, a black denim jacket and blue jeans. Luffy wore what he usually wore, a t-shirt(orange, in this case) and jean shorts. Sabo was more professionally dressed, with a white button-up and dark jeans.</p><p>"Are we ready to go?" Sabo stood up, carefully placing the cake in the box and closing the lid. The man picked it up, doing his best to keep it balanced. </p><p>"Ready!" Luffy slipped on his sandals and opened the door, running outside. Ace pulled on his own sneakers and followed, tucking the wrapped gift into his jacket. Sabo set the box down on the table to pull on his loafers, then grabbed the box and left the house, closing and locking the door behind him. </p><p>Luffy skipped ahead of his brothers, followed by Ace, then Sabo, who was taking his time, making sure the cake remained safe. </p><p>After some walking and a few near-misses with the cake, the brothers arrived at Dadan's house. Luffy knocked on the door, and it was answered by Dadan herself, a scowl on her face. However, the woman's face lit up when she saw the boys on her doorstep.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Dadan!"</p><p>Dadan grinned and ushered the boys inside. "I assume you brats brought me something?" </p><p>"Of course we did!" Luffy snatched the gift out of Ace's hands and handed it to the woman, before sitting down on the couch. "Open it, open it!"</p><p>Dadan ripped the wrapping paper off, revealing a small, framed photo of a much younger Luffy, Ace and Sabo. Each boy was holding up a drawing of what she assumed to be her, judging from the orange scribbled everywhere and the three different spellings of her name.</p><p>The woman looked up at the brothers, then back down at the photo, before standing up and wrapping the three of them in a hug. Luffy grinned, while Ace and Sabo seemed to be on the verge of suffocation. When Dadan finally released them, Ace was gasping for breath.</p><p>"We made cake," Sabo managed to squeak out. "I put it on the table."</p><p>"I helped!" Luffy chimed in.</p><p>Dadan opened the box on the table, and a smile spread across her face. The cake was basically falling apart, but she could just barely make out the words 'Happy Birthday' written in white icing.</p><p>And still, it was the best birthday present she'd ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>